


Strike Back: A Begin is Awakening

by LPS_GOB



Category: Original Work, Study Literature
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPS_GOB/pseuds/LPS_GOB
Summary: Disclaimer:Libretto has been written byAriri;who is assisted byAnu,Xana, andBakpau Niku.Our Libretto is inspired by one of the Indonesian wayang stories (which happens to be one of Indonesia's history);the story of Raden Wijaya, the founder of Majapahit Kingdom.Also, we made this for our entry inGrandi Opere Battaglia Chorus Battle!We gain no financial advantages by writing this libretto.





	Strike Back: A Begin is Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  Disclaimer:  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Libretto has been written by **Ariri;** who is assisted by **Anu** , **Xana** , and **Bakpau Niku**.
> 
> Our Libretto is inspired by one of the Indonesian wayang stories (which happens to be one of Indonesia's history); **the story of Raden Wijaya, the founder of Majapahit Kingdom**.
> 
> Also, we made this for our entry in **Grandi Opere Battaglia Chorus Battle**!
> 
>  
> 
> We gain no financial advantages by writing this libretto.
> 
>  

Once, history were told in the earlier 13th centuries of South-East Asia, according to Pararaton Book then a prince was born from The King of Sunda Galuh and Princess of Singhasari marriage. This prince whose named as Ariri, grew up in one of the small houses of Singhasari Kingdom. As a teenage, Ariri much known titled as “Raden”—which is a title who was given to a young royal family in Indonesia at that time.

One day, due to an urgent situation, Ariri had to stay within the royal family of Singhasari Kingdom and become one of the soldiers. The kingdom of Singhasari is a kingdom that stands firmly in the area of East Java, founded by its first king—often described as a rogue. Unexpectedly, at that time the Kingdom of Singhasari—King Suke—the father of Ariri’s mother.

So that’s settled Suke as Ariri’s biological uncle.

 

* * *

 

Months and years passed, the King then declared that the Singhasari Kingdom would undertake a great expedition to the outside Java for expanding the royal power of Singhasari. King Suke had an ambitious drive to make the whole archipelago within his power. King Suke then granted the name of this expanding operation as Palamayu Expedition, with Commander Dextra as the main leader for this operation. Commander Dextra, whose name is glorified by the community as a trusted subordinate of the King, was appointed by King Singhasari to lead an important expedition to Suke's goal to the triumphant line of triumph. Of course it is an honor for Dextra to be given such a great trust from the current owner of the throne of Singhasari Kingdom.

"I shall not let you down with your choice to granted me such an important role of this expeditionary troop," the commander kneeled down, in front of the King. "However, with all due respect, Your Majesty," Dextra slightly raised his head, "are you sure, you do not wish to involve Raden Ariri in this expedition?" A tinge of wonder strayed out of his mouth.

A buzz for a moment was issued by the King, he rested his chin, "to be honest, I want to involve him in this expedition too. However, it looks like this palace will need his ability in swords, in order to keep security here for half of the total number of soldiers we have. "

Getting all his confusion now unopposed, Dextra nodded, "I understand. All the decisions you made are for the best for Singhasari Kingdom. "

A grin is thrilled to be emblazoned on Suke's handsome face, "if you already finished your preparation, you may go immediately and complete Sumatra Island first."

By the grant of the king, Commander Dextra immediately order the soldiers to prepare the body and spirit in accordance with the request of King Suke. Lifting the royal heirloom flag, with a high spirits of fighting spirit. Go forward unperturbed by all the big walls that are facing later. The Palamayu expedition began.

 

* * *

 

Pamalayu expedition is rumored to run successfully, even results beyond expectations. Many kingdoms are successfully conquered, the result of hard work paid off nicely. Even monarchical kingdoms like the Dharmasraya Kingdom were surrendered.

On the one hand, because until now the expedition declared by Suke goes well, he plans to deploy a victory party to be held at a time when the fighters on the battlefield return with a trophy of victory.

A crowd of party preparations can resonate in the royal environment. Busy ladies are scurrying around to get and bring the things that are required in the celebration of victory-or at least that's what Suke says.

While the ladies prepare for the celebration, the soldiers deliberately ordered to remain silent in the palace, while installing the width of the visualization tool doubled in order to detect an obstacle even to the visible thing though. Ensure that preparation is not interfered with by any matter. The Raden took part in the royal guard. Ariri was assigned to pairs of eyes from the top of the royal tower, ensuring the distant state of the sturdy structure he stood on. But as far as the eye could see, his eagle's eyes did not find anything that made the tide suspicious.

 

While on guard, as he begins to feel bored and drowsiness begins to strike, unknowingly keeps his eyelids closed in some time. However, he immediately re-open the path of visualization. Feeling guilty for doing such a fool-he should not close his eyes for a second. Shortly after arguing in his mind, Ariri caught the faint sound of a rumbling footstep. The longer the same voice became more deafening. Her eyes flew back out, searching for the source of the noise. Her eyes widened as she found something that made her incredibly silent.

The horses are running at full speed from the north of the palace. The horses had riders; someone who uses armor and carries a sharp-pointed weapon. Unfortunately not just one person who looks like that; all the pengunggannya look the same.

Ariri pissed, "Damn."

Deftly, his arm was pulling a rope attached to a heavy gold bell. Because of his behavior, it made the bell echo the sounds of the palace five times-but indeed Ariri did it deliberately.

"The bell rang five times. It means ... there is an enemy attacking the palace! "

Immediately after one of the soldiers who understand the signal given from the sound of the bell, the preparation of the party was made a mess.

The ladies began to scatter while screaming hysterically in fear, running for shelter. The guarded soldiers now took their own weapons, gathered outside the palace gates. Soon the soldiers can not help but be ready to jump on the bloodbath for the place where they have been serving for so long.

It did not take long, the two armies to meet each other from two different directions, then compete with each other through the clanging of the blade. The atmosphere began to grip. Fighting voices continue to be echoed. Blood began to tinge, coloring the atmosphere. To fight and defend is the theme of the suddenly created atmosphere.

A few moments later, the number of soldiers from the side of the musuk slowly increasingly reduced. Making the Royal Singhasari warriors increasingly showing off the fighting spirit to immediately complete the war of power struggle.

But on one hand, Ariri feels there is something wrong - like something is wrong.

"Do not they intend to seize power? But what the enemy is just sending this little fleet-oh. " As if finding the answer of her confusion, Ariri immediately spurred her legs to run opposite from her fellow soldiers. Running as fast as he could to the palace-which is now successfully made no soldiers guard.

Should the sole of the foot want to set in front of the gate of the palace nan sturdy, his hearing found a screaming hysterical neritran, followed by a loud banging sound. Just hearing that alone made Ariri sure that something he feared was a truth.

Unconsciously it made his hand break the force of the sturdy door, barging in as quickly as possible, should want to check out the biggest thing that makes his heart raced in adrenaline. The more his feet move quickly, as if his body is pulled strong by gravity, making his body feel like it is difficult to move. Ariri keeps imposing his body to run the orders sent through the nerves.

Unfortunately step deer stalled, wide-eyed eyes to see the increasingly frightening view increasingly thrilling heart. Blood filled almost every ceramic in the hall's multipurpose hall room. Human bodies lying lifeless almost filled the space. The smell of the odor disturbs the smell.

Plus, there is a view that keeps the body and mind unmoved. That is when he saw a very familiar person sitting on his throne of pride with unusual circumstances. There was a samurai sword that barbaricly pierced his left chest, and there was also someone there holding the handle of the sharp sword. Looks like the guy was deliberately plugged in there.

Ariri was surprised not to play. The pupils vibrate. His whole body seemed to numb until he could not use his legs. Beating the jasuk increasingly spur faster. Breath hunt. But all these symptoms did not last long; the aura of anger now filled all of Ariri's face, with her hands clenched in her fists-slamming her anger.

For a moment, anger succeeds in taking the whole body and spirit. But now that he was at the scene of the murder-plus the killer was still within sight, Ariri sighed as long as he could. Slowly he managed to lower all his emotions.

"Niku! Why did you kill the King?! Don’t tell me, you are trying to get the throne? "Ariri finally loudly out his weight.

Then make the person who previously exhibited a victorious smile on the lifeless body turned, then issued a mock voice, "oh, Raden? Youre here? Unfortunately, the party is over, "the girth-like figure dragged the sword that had been embedded in the victim's left chest.

"It's not that you can get a throne easily, considering you are his future son-in-law of King Suke?" Ariri resumed her question, this time with a little emphasis.

The question was uprooted by a laugh that was deliberately held by Niku, known as the Gelanggelang Regent, "yes, but only in the beginning. After this incident, I'm no longer his future son-in-law, "he began to approach Ariri with a haughty face," let me guess, you came back to the palace after a strange feeling, did not you? "

Ariri's face did not show any light, as if making her feel like she was not interested in anything the king's killer had said. He did not give a single response. The one who was staring at a mocking smile.

"My guess is right. You're good enough, "Niku said again," let me explain it briefly to you, "his face was deliberately heading in front of Ariri's face. Niku's face, which showed arrogance and arrogant pride, made Ariri want a long time to pursue that face.

Niku pulled away from her face, then turned her back to Ariri, "in short, the troops I sent from the north were just bait. When all the remaining soldiers were on the northern battlefield, then I came with my troops from the South to invade the palace with ease. I came as his Deaf Candidate is just a cover so I can know how the Kingdom of Singhasari is from within, then I can strike easily, "and then his laugh-sounding laugh sounded great in the hall.

"Now I am the King! And I can implement my second great plan! "

The Raden was unable to stem the whole anger that had controlled him a few moments ago-which then returned to attack and take over the emotions of the heart. The fist of the cocking tips as the sound of laughter pierced his ears repeatedly, his fingernails even made his palms scratched.

"Father! Father!"

Just when Ariri intended to take the horses, prepare for a sudden raid from the back, but he undo it because there is a shrill voice that comes through the hot atmosphere. Make the remaining occupants eyes in the hall turn to the sound source.

Found the figure of a girl berparas ayu was running small with a tergressah, should lead to the seat of the throne bathed in the blood of the King. Suddenly Ariri's eyes widened again, surprised not to play.

"Miss Hrv! Do not go near it! "

A thousand dear, the virgin right after getting the prohibition, she was intercepted by some men in armor in armor. Feeling himself in danger, then made himself take action to run. However, before escaping, both hands are locked by them.

Then the Princess rebelled, rebelled in hopes of escape. His strength was not comparable to those soldiers-who allegedly were Niku's subordinates. "Let me go, O bastard!"

The laughter of the coup leader again thundered an evil laugh. Laughed for his obvious victory. Ariri clenched his teeth; sick of laughter that is too loud and disturbing emotional shocks, one side upset with himself for not being able to stop the Princess.

At the same time, his ears can catch the sound of footsteps moving so fast-even though the sound is faint. Immediately Ariri searches for the origin of the voice; found out that three other girls had come into the middle of the hall. Without taking a long thought, the Raden quickly ran and approached the three girls.

"Ladies. We have to get out of here! As soon as possible!"

"But, Raden, what about Hrv?" One of them seemed not to accept the unilateral decision made by Ariri.

"The problem is, Ms. Vane, if we stay here, we will be held captive by them," the Raden tried to give an understanding that his decision was the best way in such urgent conditions. One side he did not want-that was known-all the beloved princess of the late King Suke had the same fate as Hrv.

The three daughters fell silent, as if they did not know what to reply to-one side of them agreed, and one side again felt unwilling to see one of his sisters managed to be caught by the royal invaders.

Until Ve, the eldest daughter among them pum exclaimed, "we have no other choice."

As if the sentence is a command, then the other two sisters can only nod resignedly. Immediately Ariri takes over the role of leader in an unplanned escape, giving orders for the three daughters of Suke to follow suit.

Picking up speed as fast as they could, they tried to run from the pursuit of Niku's men. Running out of the palace. Run away from the battlefield. Running off the trail of unhappy pain over all the rampant events of the day-it seemed like a long walk.

They continued to run without direction, most importantly not overtaken by the soldiers. Until now Ariri absently led them through the woods. The forest is the perfect place to be a hiding place. Before looking for a hiding place, they should keep running through the woods to keep them from being easy to find.

The Raden noticed there was a large rock side by side with a large tree. Maybe it was the perfect place to take a break for a moment. "Ladies. We will hide behind the big rock to rest for a while, "Ariri said while showing what he meant.

An irritated sigh came out of Vane, "ah, finally I can let my legs rest."

As per Ariri's direction, they finally arrive behind a large rock that always has a sturdy structure. Breath is severed a lot by needing a new air supply in the lungs. The girls used the big rock as a backrest for their backs. Meanwhile, Ariri puts an eye on keeping the hideaway safe.

While trying to stabilize the rhythm of the breath, Anu, the third daughter of Suke, starts a new topic sheet, "Raden, do you have a plan to free Hrv from his cunning Niku's prisoner?"

"Honestly, miss. I have not got an idea how to free Miss Hrv, "Ariri sighed, a sad expression on her handsome face. Then he turned and looked at the three girls with a sure smile, "but as soon as I can find the best way-"

"Then would you listen to my suggestion?"

Suddenly all the fugitives jumped in surprise when a strange voice suddenly arrived and interrupted the conversation. Ariri standby stance, in order to defend themselves when something undesirable happens. While others hide behind the back of the Raden. Ariri's level of awareness stretches when he sees the figure interrupting the conversation bringing up the bridge of his nose. A very familiar figure to him.

Raden gawked, "why would an official like you be in a place like this, Karuru?"

The so-called official giggled, "Let's just say I'm bored and I accidentally passed where you were resting. And it just so happens that I know the condition of the Singhasari Kingdom has now been upheld by the Gelanggelang Regent. "

Hearing that, making the eldest daughter met, "Singhasari's army was defeated by Gelangelang troops?"

"Right after the news your old king has been destroyed," continued Karuru. "Oh, by the way, Are you sure you don’t want to hear a bit advice from me, Raden?"

The title owner stumbled, then lowered his horse's position, "if you do not mind."

"My plan is, you pretend to surrender to Niku and beg her to make you a soldier. Be a good boy as long as Niku's warrior, only temporarily. After getting his trust, you start kagalikong with the other soldiers-calm down, I'll help. If it is, collect them and we corner Niku! "

After Karuru asked what he meant, then the Officer began to laugh loudly. Make it look like he himself wants to overthrow the Bupati Gelanggelang. Ariri and the other three girls just gawk at the unnatural scenery, no one wants to give a single comment.

"But a coup is not a bad idea," after hearing the whole suggestion from the official, seen in Ariri's eyes a ray of confidence, "not many people say you are a wise officer."

"Hehe, that's how I am," laughs Karuru's conceit is again resonated for a moment, "oh. And I suggest to let the three daughters of Raja Suke who are with you hide in a village near this forest. "

"Ah-you are right," remembered one important point, Ariri turned back, staring at the three men whom Karuru meant.

As if understood by the look of doubt that the Raden had noticed accidentally, the three of them nodded.

"It's okay, we'll be fine there. Besides, the troops from Gelanggelang do not know the area here, "Anu voiced his thoughts.

"We do not think we'll help if we come with you. Already, there go, "Vane also counsels his mind-even as if he's throwing away.

Getting an unexpected response for Ariri, for a moment she did not know how to reciprocate with a polite sentence-the only thing that came to mind was a crude remark. However, because everyone has agreed to follow Karuru's brilliant suggestions, then they start a strategy.

First, according to strategy, Ariri surrendered to Niku and begged for forgiveness from her. Thanks to the incitement of Karuru, Niku finally gave his abilities after some consideration. Shortly thereafter, the Raden was appointed a subordinate of Niku's warriors.

As long as Ariri acts as loyal to a figure who has already undermined Singhasari Kingdom, he now knows that the area that Niku once conquered now establishes a new domain named Kadiri Kingdom-with Niku as the new leader of the new empire.

For a while, Ariri deliberately acted as if he were a loyal subordinate to the King, never afraid of anything, and always completed all the trust given to him. Make it accidentally get a Forest reward.

A few days later, the Mongol army landed. It is said that Suke once injured messengers sent by Mongol King. So the real purpose of the Mongol forces to land on Java is to punish Suke. Ariri smiled a triumph, he saw a golden opportunity wide open before his eyes.

So immediately the Raden negotiate by leading the Mongol troops in order to make a coup against Niku. Fill in the negotiations if they helped him in a coup d'etat, he would be willing to declare his subjection to the Mongols. They agreed.

Niku, who hears the conspiracy, immediately sends the Kadiri troops to destroy those who conspire. Alas, the troops were conquered by the Mongols. Furthermore, they immediately invaded the Kadiri Kingdom.

The enormous success of the attack, made Niku cornered. As a result have no way out, the king Kadiri was surrendered unconditionally. Niku surrendered and was captured inside a Mongol boat.

After Ariri successfully overthrew Niku thanks to the reinforcements of the Mongol army, the territory that was once in the grip of the last King of Singhasari Kingdom has now been liberated from Niku's grasp. However, there is a thing that prop in the mind of the Raden.

"Because King Suke has slept peacefully, and Niku has been overthrown, no one has presided over this kingdom."

Then came the wise Officer Karuru approached, giving a suggestion, "I suggest you marry his daughter Suke, later you can take the throne and continue Suke's struggle with a new kingdom."

Got such advice, made Raden think hard. However, because he thinks from all points of view, for the sake of security and prosperity of the people. So Ariri was willing to follow the advice of Karuru.

Do not take time for the news circulated to the remote parts of East Java. Contents say that the nephew of King Suke managed to expel the former Regent Gelanggelang. In addition, another good news spread is that his niece, Ariri, intends to rebuild the new kingdom under his leadership.

There is still some good news. On the advice of Karuru, Ariri had to marry the daughter of the late Suke. The problem is, the future King does not know who he will edit. She seemed to feel strange if one of them, then there would be a problem that is more troublesome for her-since Ariri is actually a type that does not want to give a headache.

Because do not want to take a headache makes him take the decision to marry all the virgin of Suke. Yes, the four of them.

After her grand wedding party ended, Ariri started the new story; along with the title of King, along with the four beautiful women he edited, built a new empire and created a peaceful life for his people.

 

And the kingdom then was named, **_Majapahit Kingdom_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Please watch our video entry too [hereeee](https://youtu.be/b9w-UPb-cRk)~!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thanks for reading this!! ;)
> 
> Please leave a comment, or kudos!


End file.
